


Oh shit, I'm bleeding...

by Queen_Of_The_Lions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Lions
Summary: He didn't want it to happen like that. It happened so fast and he felt as it was all his fault... And he couldn't help...
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Oh shit, I'm bleeding...

He didn't want it to happen like that. It happened so fast and he felt as it was all his fault... And he couldn't help... 

He only heard his name being yelled before one of his teammates threw themselves in front of him. 

He was so stupid. He should have thought to check behind his back. But he didn't... And the consequences were clear.

Small body, fragile for every single touch was now lying his own hands, that he felt could have saved her. 

She was breathing slower every minute that passed by, her eyes were still sparkled with joy and excitement of saving him with all the blood loss she began to hallucinate, not feeling the two burning holes that went through her body, decorated with painful red blood that was leaking out of her every second more and more.

Shiro slowly lifted one of his hands to her face he cupped her cheeks.

"S-Shiro? Is everything all righ-right? W-Why's your h-hand shaking and why, why you cry-ing?" Not until now, he realized he was crying. He saw as one of the salty big tears landed on her chest as they slowly created a mice size spot of fallen drops.

"P-Pidge y-you scared me... D-don-t, don't do that. You got yourself hurt." She made herself softly smile, making it seem that she doesn't feel the bloody pool benign her.

"Shiro wha-t do y-you mean? I'm-m totally f-find d-don't y-you see?" She said. She smiled once again, but this time eyes began to close. 

His grey eyes screamed at to not do that.

"Pidge!!! Katie!! Don't you dare do that to me!! Not here, not ever!!! Remember you said you needed to find Matt and Commander? T-they would be both-h ha-appy to see?" His eyes started to fill with rivers that at the bridge of his eyes began to fall as waterfalls. 

"Shiro? You there buddy? Is Pidge with you? She doesn't answer my calls!" Lance's voice rang through his helmet. Shiro picked up his voice as he answered Lance.

"Lance Pidge got shot. She is badly hurt and has extreme blood loss." He didn't know how he made his voice so clear.

"Oh shit!! Hang in there! I will get some help! Just make sure she doesn't fall dead asleep on you!"

"H-hey you know what? Can I ask you something?" Shiro slowly nodded his head barely moving.

"Coul-could you tell my frie-friends this?" Shirt shook his head.

"No, no you are going to tell them that alone!!" She smiled at him.

"My f-friend Hunk mak- makes the bes- best Peanut Butter cooki-es."

"No! Katie listen to me! Stay with me! Help is the way!!!"

"Lance h-he reall-really miss e-earth and he needs to k-know that stoled his toothbrush. Min-e was so use-used up." Shiro's face got wetter and wetter each second that passed. Her head slowly moved as she was now staring at him, with a slightly opened mouth.

"Tell K-keith tha-that he-e nee-needs to take the e-emo statue him-himself. It suits him..." Katie slowly looked passed him as saw a string of dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"A-and tell Shir-Shiro that he is an idiot... M-my idiot and that-- AHH!!!" Katie quickly tried to stop the pain that felt coming from her bottom. 

"Katie!!!" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly to himself as he listened to the girl scream in pain.

"Oh Shit, I'm bleeding..." She said as slowly made this words fall out of her mouth over the screaming terrors that Shiro's ears we're hearing.

"Shiro... I'm bleeding." She looked up at him. At sight, Shiro's heart broke into millions of sharp pieces that will hurt him forever.

This girl, who fought beside him, for one year, fighting inside a space war. A girl who once had honey-brown eyes, those same eyes were now filled with fear and innocents. 

_Oh, Gods, please she's just child somewhere she never should been. She's just a child. An innocent child, with a full life ahead of her._

"S-Shiro am I going to die?" He started to cry.

"no. No, you are not... Help is on the way."

"I can't die, Shiro. I ne-need to find Matt and Dad... I need to find them!!! Please!" More blood came out of her mouth.

"Stop it, Katie!!! You are hurting yourself even more! Stop it!!"He looked up, trying not to look at the girl he loved as she spills blood out of her mouth.

"Shiro! I and Keith are coming!" He felt his hearth started to play the rhythm of happiness, a chance of her survival.

"You hear that Katie!! Help is coming!" 

But there was no response. Looking back into his arms he did have another option but to scream. 

Katie was lying dead in his arms, her eyes peacefully closed as red bloodlines were coming of her nose and mouth. 

Just in the next moment the help arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know some of you will be criticised - well at least on Wattpad - this ship, because of the age gap. I actually don't mind the age gap, because there are many tv shows, cartoons and animated shows and movies - yes I do mean Disney _ in which couples have even bigger age gaps. but so to be clear I changed the age of the five main paladins.
> 
> Pidge - 16  
> Lance - 18  
> Hunk - 18  
> Keith - 18  
> Shiro - 20


End file.
